4 Other Animes Cross Into Saiyuki Gaiden
by Attiqah Gensui
Summary: An example of how NOT to write a fanfiction. Even though it sucks, I will leave it up here to remind myself that I too, started from the same OOC, OC, Xover roots.
1. Appearance of teh Weirdo characters!

4 OTHER ANIMES CROSS INTO SAIYUKI GAIDEN  
  
*Summary-Other anime characters appear in this fic. No flames please!*  
  
This sign ( % ) is the narrator which is an unknown creature. * = actions  
  
Saiyuki does not belong to me. The other anime in this fic also do not belong to me they are, Magic Knights Rayearth, Digimon, Ranma ½ and Harry Potter  
  
Hikaru, Fuu, Umi and Eagle suddenly found themselves in a huge library. There seemed to be no one in sight.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"It appears we are in a library." replied Fuu  
  
"*That* was obvious! (Duh!),"retorted Umi  
  
Hikaru who had been exploring, found a desk under a pile of books. A pack of cigarettes was in one of the drawers. In the other drawer was some kind of report. She looked at the signature.  
  
Tenpou Gensui.  
  
The door opened slowly. A man in a white lab coat walked into the room.  
  
"Now, where did I put it? My extra pair?" he said to himself. Suddenly he went up to Hikaru and asked,  
  
"Kenren, is that you? You didn't tell me you grew your hair long!" He looked down at Hikaru's, erm, chest and cried out, backing away from Hikaru.  
  
"You are not Kenren! Who are you and why are you in my room? Who are you people? Who are you working for, if you are assassins from Li Touten, Goku is not with me!"  
  
Fuu saw a pair of glasses on the floor.  
  
"Please, sir, put these on you may find that you know us as we know you."  
  
Tenpou put his glasses on.  
  
"Hey, I kind of know you, well. At least I have seen you before. Aren't"he broke off as a man with black hair and lavender eyes entered the room.  
  
"Oi, Tenpou, yoo" his shout cut short as he saw the new 'visitors' "Marshall" he said slowly, "who are they? Who is 'he'?" With the 'he' referring to Eagle.  
  
"Why Taishou? Are you jealous? I did not do anything with him."  
  
"Ano, I believe we know who you are. You are Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou, aren't you?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Yes, but how do you know about us?" answered Tenpou  
  
"We read, watched your anime and manga!" chorused the three girls and Eagle "you two are rumored to be husband and wife!"  
  
"So the rumor already spread to other anime huh! Oh man I am so embarrassed!" whispered Kenren to Tenpou.  
  
"Ten-chan, Ten-chan! Look, this is my friend, Nataku! I promised to introduce him to you, Ken-nichan and Konzen!" was heard as a brown-haired boy burst through the door with a black-haired boy chasing him.  
  
"Marshall? General? You are Ten-chan and Ken-nichan?"  
  
"Nataku-sama!"  
  
"Get back here saru! I have a lot of paperwork to finish!" was also heard as a blonde-haired kami rushed in after Goku.  
  
"Oooh! Konzen Douji! You are my favorite character in Saiyuki!!" came from Umi as she rushed over and hugged Konzen.  
  
"What! Get off me! Who are you? Tenpou,who are they?"  
  
"Wellllllll, they are."*skip the boring explanations*  
  
Now everyone knows each other but not why they are here. (They are supposed to be from another anime, for kami's sake!)  
  
*Coming from a corner of Tenpou's room* "Hey, where are we? Hikari, do you know anything?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Takeru.. Tailmon are you alright?"  
  
"O.k, so later we will attack from here, are you listening Veemon?"  
  
"Daisuke, I don't think we are in the Digimon World anymore!"  
  
Kenren went over and dragged the "unknown, new" *visitors* out.  
  
"Hey, I know you. You are Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, Tailmon, Daisuke and Veemon from the anime 'Digimon 02'" said Goku, turning on the T.V.  
  
*On the T.V* "Hey, where are Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke and their partner Digimons?" *Turn off T.V*  
  
*Hey guess what. Some more characters from other anime appeared!*  
  
"I have seemed to have taken a wrong turn again. Curse you Ranma!"  
  
"What are we doing here? I'm sure we didn't apparate here! Ron, Hermione! Are you alright?"  
*Now there are from animes,(so you don't get mixed up..)Are...  
  
From  
  
Saiyuki- Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou, Son Goku, Konzen Douji and Nataku Taishi.  
  
Magic Knights Rayearth- Umi, Fuu, Hikaru and Eagle  
  
Digimon- Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke and their partner Digimons, Tailmon, Patamon and Veemon.  
  
Ranma ½- Hibiki Ryoga  
  
Harry Potter- Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter*  
  
"Hey, what's with all this smoke?"  
  
"I can hardly breathe!"  
  
"Did someone start a fire?"  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
% Something is appearing from the smoke! An outline of a.a.., hmm I don't know what it is...erm.. %  
  
"Hoi, hurry up already!!"  
  
%Hold on to your hats! I don't know what it is, go and find out in the next chapter!!!% 


	2. WHAT are you wearing!

Next chapter already? Well the char are caught wearing something Well the usual stuff, Saiyuki, Magic Knights Rayearth, Digimon, Ranma and Harry Potter do not belong to me!  
  
% =Narrator  
  
* = actions Thank you to Kenren Taishou, Digi_maniac and Umi!!!!! Hugs to all of you!!  
  
Start of story  
  
%Well, so it is the next chapter so I have to tell you what the smoke 'thing' was right?%  
  
"Yes!"(Everyone)  
  
%Oh, it's a Balrog from Lord Of The Rings with Legolas chasing him!%  
  
*Pauses scene with remote control*  
  
( "What?! I am not reading if you are going to add more characters to this Fic! It has enough characters already!" shouted Digi_maniac (Reader)  
  
%O.k, O.k!%*sulking*  
  
Digi_maniac pushes the 'rewind' button on the remote. "Continue the story from the outline in the smoke!")  
  
%So the outline was Kanzeon Bostatsu.blah, blah, blah.. So boring.%  
  
Pause  
  
*Happy now?!*  
  
Readers, "Yes! Now get on with it!!)  
  
Back to the scene  
  
"Why do I feel like I have been standing here for a long time?" asked Goku  
  
"Yeah, me too!" said Ryoga.  
  
"It feels like someone paused us and just 'played' us again!" said Umi.  
  
*They're on to me!*  
  
"Hello?" *Waves hand in front of them* "Remember me? Kanzeon Bostatsu?"  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
"Kanzeon Bostatsu! What are you doing here?" asked Tenpou  
  
"Ch, old hag!" (You should know)  
  
"Good point.What am I doing here anyway?"  
  
*narrator grins evilly*  
  
"Well, I am here now.., soo, who are they Gensui?"  
  
"Who are who?" said that bespectacled Marshall pretending to look stupid.  
  
With a 'ch' that could rival Konzen, she left saying "Well, if you won't tell me, then wear this!" with a wave of her hand.  
  
"And Gensui, acting is not your strongest point" was heard by the door as she stopped and turned to see the effect of her words to take place.  
  
"What do you mean by that, old hag!"  
  
Poof!, there was a flash of light and the lights went out?!  
  
"What?" said Kanzeon. "That's not supposed to happen!"  
  
Director "Uh, miss Kanzeon, the lighting machine broke. Wait a minute"  
  
"Ch, lighting machine, director, wait what is a studio crew doing here anyway?!"  
  
*Narrator grins evilly*  
  
Start from ' "What do you mean by that, old hag!" '!  
  
There was a flash of light and.everyone was wearing swimming costumes! Not normal swimsuits,.girl swimsuits!  
  
Of all the fifteen people only FOUR are girls! And they are not wearing 'decent'costumes neither!  
  
And don't forget the digimons either!  
  
"Daisuke! What am I wearing?!!!" cried Veemon  
  
Veemon was wearing a bikini top and very 'showoff' bottom!  
  
"No, Veemon, don't go outside!" shouted Tenpou.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
